Confessions of a Lolicon
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Misora would be the first to admit she was a lolicon, though she wouldn’t necessarily advertise it. Misora/Cocone. Yuri. Lesbian. Femmeslash. You have been warned...


A/N: a pairing-in-waiting that everyone seems to be ignoring…

----------------------------------------

Confessions of a Lolicon

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Negima is not mine. It belongs to the high god of ecchi-ness, Ken Akamatsu-sama

----------------------------------------

Misora would be the first to admit she was a lolicon, though she wouldn't necessarily advertise it– unlike some of her classmates. Misa was a perv. A discreet perv, but still a perv. Ayaka need not be explained, only mentioned. Even Chizuru, for all her motherly front, had this weird anal fixation she made no effort of concealing. Misora had even heard a rumor Nodoka was into Polygyny. She'd looked up the word and considered the truth of the old saw, "it's always the quiet ones".

After all, her Cocone was pretty quiet too…

When it all started, they had been merely paired up together as teammates to get them used to working with other mages long term. At the time, she'd have preferred to be paired up with Sakura Mei. She'd seemed like someone who was willing to break a few rules. Her loyalty to Takane– that rules-hunting, stick-in-the-mud, holier-than-thou bitch– had quickly proved that false, however. Nutmeg, she had never even considered.

Cocone had stuck to her like glue from the very first day, moving into her dorm soon after. Misora had found her very annoying. She seldom talked, almost never showed any expression on her face, kept her half of the dorm freakishly neat, and never, ever, let Misora have a good night's sleep.

No matter how softly she cried at night, no matter what kind of earplugs she wore, or how many pillows she piled on her head, Misora still heard her.

Takamichi-sensei said Cocone had come from the Old World, that she had no relatives here. They were expecting her to do the responsible thing and taker care of the little girl. Misora had balked. She was a prankster. She wasn't anyone's babysitter! Who did they think they were kidding?

Three nights later, Misora had asked Cocone if she wanted to sleep next to her.

Thousands of laundry cycles later, her pajamas still smelled like salt, and she was sure her back still had small, hand-shaped bruises.

Cocone stopped being so loud at night, though Misora always found herself with a soggy shirt come morning. No matter what Misora tried, Cocone still cried herself to sleep and slept with a death-grip on Misora's torso. She was quieter about it, though.

Misora still couldn't sleep.

She'd tried dragging the girl along to a few pranks to distract her, though that didn't work out too well. If she ever said anything, it was an admonition. But no matter how much Misora had been when they were punished afterwards, Cocone never said a word of complaint of blame.

She stopped making noise when she cried, too.

Misora tried talking to distract Cocone at night. She talked about her day, complained about Takane, all the work she had to do, her training. When she ran out she told her about her classmates, about all the cute guys she's seen, the newest pop idols, and how good the pork buns were at Chao Bhao Zi.

She never mentioned her family.

Misora wasn't sure when Cocone stopped crying at night. It only came to her attention when, one night in bed, Cocone had looked her in the eye, gravely said "Good night, Misora", leaned against her chest, and drifted off to sleep. She'd considered her duty done then, and resolved to get Cocone to stop hugging her at night so that the other girl could eventually be weaned back to her own bed.

She never got around to it.

To this day, Cocone's bed is anally neat and rarely slept on.

Most of what happened between them occurred in bed, although not the way the situation implied. Their first kiss happened there. Cocone had been having trouble with her hair clips, so Misora had given her some scraps of ribbon to tie them back with. The next day had been the first time Cocone kissed her goodnight. A week later, while cleaning, Misora had found a scrap of notepaper scribbled with Latin. She'd looked up the spell. It was a textile preservative, to keep cloth protected from wear and tear.

Misora still has the scrap. Cocone still wears the same ribbons.

One night, while getting ready to sleep, Cocone had asked her if they would become Magister Magi together. Misora had given her a weird look and said, "Of course. Now go to bed."

It was the first time Cocone's lips brushed the corners of hers. The little girl fell asleep with a happy smile on her dark face.

Later she'd asked Takamichi-sensei about that. She's still glad she gave the right answer the first time.

Another night, she'd asked Cocone if she could be her Ministra Magi. Cocone just kissed her and said, "Now go to bed."

A few hours later, they had.

So she cheers Ayaka on a little in class whenever the girl gets into a fight with Asuna over Negi. She cheers them all on. She's never been in their place, but she knows how she would feel if she'd had to fight for Cocone now. She sends Kaede encouraging little notes about the Narutaki twins, and wonders just what exactly goes on between Negi-sensei and Dark Evangel.

Misora would be the first to admit she's a lolicon. She doesn't spread it around, but she doesn't deny it either. Mei can't understand what goes on between her and Cocone, but then Misora can't understand why that girl lets Takane tie her up, either, given that she's obviously the one wearing the pants there (and keeping them on, for that matter). It's not about sex, although she's looking forward to the day it wouldn't be so creepy for it to be(she has her limits). It's about keeping Cocone's tears away at night.

Those others who wouldn't understand don't know, and those who do keep her confidences.

They know she can run them down to the ends of the Earth if they don't.

Not that she really cares. Let 3A argue over Negi-sensei. She has her Cocone…

----------------------------------------

**- End**

----------------------------------------

A/N: Why? Because it was asking to be written.

This is my first pure, technically plot-what-plot yuri fic. Heck, this is my first purely romance fic. Please comment, or else I won't know how I did…

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe I'll do Sayo/Zazie next time… or something…


End file.
